Avis de recherche : Harry Potter
by V.Mirage
Summary: Harry s'est enfui et personne ne sait où il est. Ses amis le recherchent pour qu'il fasse face à ses responsabilités. Ca se passe après Poudlard (FIC TERMINEE)
1. Default Chapter

Ça fait quelques temps que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête alors, voilà, je m'y met.

Harry s'est enfuie et personne ne sait où il est. Ses amis le recherchent pour qu'il fasse face à ses responsabilités.

Disclaimer : tout est à J.K. Rowling ! Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, j'ai rajouté des persos et des éléments.

Prologue :

_Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_je ne peux plus supporter cette vie chez les Dursley, de cette pression entoure de moi. Ça fait deux ans maintenant que je sais ce dont parlait la prophétie. Celle qui s'est cassé au Ministère de la Magie n'était qu'une pale copie, c'est Dumbledore qui avait la vraie. Dedans, une parente de Trelawney avait prédis que Voldemort me marquerai à vie et que nous ne pouvions vivre en même temps, lui et moi, que l'un de nous deux devait tuer l'autre. Voilà, c'est à peu prés tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette prophétie. Voldemort sera bientôt au courant lui aussi car j'ai eu la bêtise de me confier à Peter Becker, qui va tout répéter à Voldemort. Je m'en veux de mettre confier à lui, et pas à vous. J'aimerai vraiment que vous me pardonniez même si je sais que je vous ai profondément déçu, surtout toi, Ron._

_Maintenant, je m'en vais. Je ne dis à personne où je vais car j'ai besoin d'être seul. Trouvez une excuse pour Dumbledore car je n'en ai trouvez aucune._

_Votre ami,_

_Harry_

Harry mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et l'attacha à Coquecigrue.

-Va porter ça à Ron.

Il le lâcha, prit sa petite valise comportant un peu de nourriture, de l'eau et des vêtements de rechange et transplana.

----------------------------

Quelques minutes après, Hermione et Ron, ainsi que Ginny, lurent la lettre de Harry. Après cette lecture, l'espoir qu'ils avaient qu'un jour Voldemort soit tuer à jamais s'évanouie totalement. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de partir eux-mêmes à la recherche de leur ami pour lui faire prendre conscience de la terrible erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

-Il faut de l'argent moldu, au cas où, dit Hermione.

Le lendemain, la recherche de Harry commença.

C'est très court, mais c'est que le prologue. Les chapitres seront plus longs, c'est promis !

* * *

Reviews, siou plai ! 


	2. Dans le monde des sorciers

**annapotter :** ma première revieweuse ! Comme je suis contente ! Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta si gentille review. Allez, voici la suite !

**Noa :** merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et c'est promis, je ferai des chapitres plus longs.

**virg05 :** merci pour ta review. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma fic soit extra mega giga géniale, j'en suis super contente ! Voici la suite.

Chapitre 1 : Dans le monde des sorciers

Hermione proposa de voir si Harry n'était pas allé dans l'ancienne cachette de Sirius : une grotte se trouvant dans une grotte près de Oxford. Ils y arrivèrent en transplanant. Ginny se posta devant l'entrée pendant que Hermione et Ron inspectaient l'intérieur. Ils ne trouvèrent rien, à part quelques restes de nourriture datant de plus d'un an. L'odeur nauséabonde qui y régnait fit tousser Hermione.

-Finalement, je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit ici, dit-elle.

- On ne sait jamais. Il peut brouiller les pistes en laissant cette horrible puanteur. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'araignée.

-Tu as raison mais, moi, je ne peux pas continuer.

-Tu vas quand même pas me laisser seul avec les araignées ?

-Je vais me gêner.

Hermione sortit et Ron prit son courage à demain pour continuer à avancer.

-_Lumos_, murmura-t-il pour avoir de la lumière qui le rassurerait.

Un gros nuage noir fonça sur lui. Ron se baissa, c'était des chauves-souris. Il entendit un grand cri aigu provoqué par deux personnes : les chauves-souris devaient être arrivée à Hermione et Ginny. Ron se redressa et avança petit à petit. Les murs étaient recouverts de peinture de sorcier préhistorique et le sol était recouvert de squelettes. Ron eut un frisson mais continua quand même. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'araignée, tout allait bien. Il arriva au bout de la grotte deux minutes après et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Harry. Finalement, il retourna auprès de sa soeur et d'Hermione.

-Il n'y est pas, conclut-il déçu.

-Je te l'avais bien dit.

- On va où, maintenant ?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien. À vrai dire, j'avais tout misé sur la cachette de Sirius même si je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Mais maintenant, je me demande bien où il peut être !

-La cabane hurlante ! s'écria Ginny.

-Mais oui, comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser ? C'est tout près de Poudlard et c'est un endroit où son père allait souvent. Ginny, tu es merveilleuse !

Ils transplanèrent dans la cabane en ruines et commencèrent leur fouille : Hermione prenait le rez-de-chaussée et le tunnel s'ouvrant sur le Saul Pleureur, Ron le premier étage et Ginny le grenier.

Le rez-de-chaussée était composé de deux pièce : l'une était très petite, ne comportait que quatre placards et armoires et les murs étaient recouverts de tableau ; l'autre était beaucoup plus grand possédait six placards et armoires mais les murs ne possédaient qu'un seul tableau, représentant une table avec une corbières de fruit. Hermione regarda les deux pièces avec minutie : elle regarda dans les placards, dans les armoires, lança des sorts pour faire apparaître les capes d'invisibilité, etc.

Le premier étage avait trois pièces dont l'une était une sorte de placard à balais sans grand intérêt. Un long couloir reliait les deux autres pièces. Ron fit sa recherche beaucoup moins bien qu'Hermione mais avec autant de volonté. Il chercha aussi dans les placards mais il oublia les armoires. La cape d'invisibilité ne lui vint pas à l'esprit.

Le grenier était une grande pièce au mur nu. Il n'y avait aucun meuble mais plusieurs poutres étaient tombés et faisaient de superbes cachettes. Ginny souleva les poutres et regarda sous et entres toutes.

Rien, personne, aucun indice. Harry s'était enfui et n'avait laissé aucune trace. Alors, comment le retrouver ?

Quand la fouille fut terminée, les trois amis se concertèrent.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé, c'est le néant.

-Il va falloir trouvé autre chose. Comment pouvons-nous deviner ce qu'il veut faire et où il veut aller ?

-Il faudrait ce mettre à sa place.

-Facile à dire.

-Mais pas facile à faire, je sais. Mais il faut quand même essayer.

-Comment ?

-Oh, Ron, arrête d'être aussi pessimiste !

-Je ne suis pas pessimiste, j'évalue juste nos difficultés.

-Immaginez que vous avez vécu une partie de votre enfance dans une famille qui ne vous aimez pas et qui vous prenais pour un monstre. Imaginez ensuite qu'on vous apprenne que de un, vous êtes un sorcier et de deux, vos parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture, comme on vous l'avait dit, mais qu'ils ont été tués par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et que ce mage noir a disparu grâce à vous.

-Jusque là, c'est plutôt facile.

-Ferme-là, Ron !

-Imaginez aussi que votre parrain a été accusé du meurtre de vos parents injustement mais que le vrai coupable est l'un des amis les plus proches de votre père. Enfin, imaginez qu'une prophétie prédise que vous êtes le seul a pouvoir débarrassé le monde du terrible mage noir et que si vous ne le tuez pas, ce sera lui qui vous tuera. Alors, que feriez-vous et surtout, où iriez-vous ?

-Désolé, j'y arrive pas.

-Ron, fais un effort.

-Moi non plus, je n'y arrive. C'est trop dur d'imaginez un début aussi triste et une fin aussi désespérée.

-C'est vrai, on arrive à rien. On devrait peut-être demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Lui, il pourra…

-Pas ça, Hermione ! Harry ne voulait pas que Dumbledore soit au courant, alors il ne le sera pas. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps d'inventer une excuse pour gagner du temps.

-Tu as raison. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait dire ?

-Que Harry s'est fait attaquer par une énorme araignée géante et qu'il a perdu un bras !

-Ron !

-Quoi ?

-C'est dégoûtant.

-Et c'est complètement impossible.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tout simplement parce que Harry a combattu toutes sortes de créatures et de personnes dix fois plus dangereuses qu'une araignée géante et aussi parce que si Harry n'est pas capable de se défendre convenablement contre une araignée alors comment pourra-t-il vaincre Voldemort ?

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait dire que Harry a voulu faire une sorte de pèlerinage pour essayer de se recueillir. Avec tous les êtres qu'il aimait qui sont morts, Dumbledore ne pourra pas douter.

-C'est parfait !

-Je commence à croire que tu es plus intelligente que Hermione. Et pourtant, on a les mêmes gènes.

Un grand silence s'installa pendant lequel Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qu'y va pas ?

-Rien, rien. Euh, Ginny, tu veux bien aller m'acheter du parchemin et un de l'encre, s'il te plait ?

-J'y vais.

Ginny partit à pied, voulant prendre l'air et se balader dans l'environnement qu'elle fréquentait lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. À chaque rencontre d'une personne qu'elle connaissait, elle essayait de paraître aussi joyeuse que possible pour ne pas éveillé de soupçon sur la fuite de Harry. Elle acheta du parchemin, puis un encrier et enfin de l'encre et revint à la cabane hurlante.

Quand elle entra, ce qu'elle vit la surpris : elle n'avait laissé Hermione et Ron seuls que quelques minutes et ils avaient trouvés le moyen de se disputer. Hermione avait son air renfrogné et Ron était écarlate, ce qui lui arrivait seulement quand il était gêné ou en colère. Ginny tendit le parchemin à Hermione et s'assit entre les deux. Hermione prit le parchemin et une plume et métamorphosa un petit objet non définissable en plume. Puis elle écrivit.

_Cher directeur et professeur Dumbledore,_

_je vous écris pour vous signaler un voyage de Harry. En effet, après la mort de tant de personnes qu'il aimait tant, il a décidé de partir et de se recueillir au quatre coins du monde. Ne vous inquiétez surtout, Ron et Ginny Weasley, ainsi que moi-même, le suivons avec attention, sans pour autant l'étouffer._

_Sincèrement,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione posa sa plume et se tourna vers Ron.

-Ça te dérangerait d'aller envoyer cette lettre ?

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le faire. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un « idiot qui n'est capable de rien à part de crier sans cesse ».

-Ron, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais !

-Alors, pourquoi tu l'as dit ?

-Mais, bon sang, Ron, on est adulte ! Ce genre de discussion ne convient à des personnes de notre âge. Pour l'instant, notre priorité est de retrouver Harry. Alors, sois gentil, ne complique pas les choses.

Ron prit la feuille rageusement et sortit de la cabane.

-C'est bon, je vais tout te raconter, commença Hermione.

-Oh non, pas la peine. Ça va faire bientôt plus de huit ans que c'est comme ça, alors je commence à m'habituer.

Le silence s'installa. Puis, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et une lueur passa dans ses yeux, comme quand elle venait de trouver la solution d'un problème.

-On a été bête ! Harry ne serait jamais venu ici, c'est beaucoup trop près de Poudlard donc de Dumbledore qui l'aurait tout de suite repéré. On a perdu beaucoup de temps.

-Mais alors, où est-il ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Peut-être que Ron aura une idée.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai une !

Ron venait d'arriver. Il avait l'air plutôt content et semblait avoir tout oublié de sa dispute avec Hermione.

-Eh bien, exprime-toi !

-Vous vous souvenez que Harry aimait beaucoup le « Terrier » ? Depuis qu'on la vendu, personne n'y habite. Alors, je me disais que peut-être il y était revenu…

-C'est une excellente idée ! Mais tu es sûr qu'elle n'a pas été rachetée ?

-Si j'en suis sûr ? Je te rappelle que j'habitais dans cette maison, il n'y a pas si longtemps !

-Excuse-moi, mais je voulais en être sûre.

-Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je suis incapable d'avoir une bonne idée !

-Et si vous arrêtiez de penser à vous ! Harry a besoin de nous, bien qu'il ne veule pas l'admettre. Alors, si vous préférez vous disputez, c'est votre choix. Mais moi, je vais essayer de retrouver Harry.

Ginny transplana et se retrouva dans son ancien jardin. Les gnomes l'avaient envahis ainsi que les mauvaises herbes. La maison avait l'air en bon état mais elle était toujours aussi penchée. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent bientôt.

Ginny poussa la porte de « sa » maison et entra. Il y avait des tonnes de toiles d'araignée et Ron cria de surprise.

-Je…je peux pas rentrer là-dedans. Je vais dans le jardin pour…euh…l'inspecter.

Les deux filles continuèrent leur inspection mais les toiles d'araignée rendant impossible d'accès les différentes pièces, Hermione soupira.

-Je crois que Ron va être déçu d'être resté dehors.

Elle murmura une formule et une grande lumière apparue. Toutes les araignées s'enfuirent vers la sortie et un Ron apeuré arriva en transplanant.

-Il n'y a rien dans le jardin, murmura-t-il encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Hermione et Ginny se retinrent de rire pour ne pas le contrarier. Hermione reprit vite son calme.

-Ron, tu vas fouiller ta chambre et celles de tes frères. Toi, Ginny, tu prends ta chambre et celle de tes parents. Quand à moi, je m'occupe des autres pièces.

La fouille recommença. Ron entra dans sa chambre et il ne la reconnut pas. Un grand silence régnait : la goule n'était plus là et Fred et George ne faisaient plus leurs expériences. De plus, la chambre était vide ; il n'y avait plus son lit, ses affiches, tout ! Ce fut pareil pour Ginny. Seule, Hermione, n'avait pas cette sensation de nostalgie. Quand Ron chercha dans la chambre des jumeaux, il y découvrit des traces de matière non définissable, sûrement dû aux expérience de Fred et George.

Ils fouillèrent toute la maison sans résultat. Finalement, ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire, maintenant.

-Eh bien, comme je le craignais, Harry a du prendre les moyens de transports moldus.

-Ça veut dire qu'on va être obligé de ne pas transplaner et qu'on va être obligé de prendre ces horribles transports moldus ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les transports moldus ?

-Euh… Non, rien, rien.

-Bon, très bien. J'ai de l'argent moldu. Euh… Il nous faudrait une photo de Harry.

Ron en sortit une de sa poche.

-Non, une photo moldu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si un moldu voit une photo où les personnages bougent, comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir ?

-Ouais, c'est vrai.

-Je crois que j'en ai une dans ma chambre. Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

* * *

C'est déjà plus long, non ? Les autres chapitres seront encore plus longs, si j'y arrive.

Allez, laissez-moi pleins de reviews !


	3. La GrandeBretagne

**virg05 **: merci pour ta review. En fait, Ginny en a un peu marre que Hermione et Ron se dispute tout le temps. Au début, elle intervenait mais, comme ça ne changeait rien, elle a arrêté.

**Anna Potter :** merci ! Maintenant voilà la suite !

Chapitre 2 : La Grande-Bretagne

Hermione revint avec la photo d'Harry et ils partirent pour la gare de King's Cross. Hermione se renseigna à l'accueil en s'adressant à une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux bleus. Une étiquette colée sa poitrine lui donnait le nom de Suzan Christow

-Excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous avez vu ce jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle en montrant la photo de Harry. Je crois qu'il est venu dans la journée d'hier.

-Ah, Madame, je n'étais pas là hier. Vous pouvez peut-être demander à Jerry, il était là hier.

-Jerry ?

-Jerry Pelington. Le contrôleur au quai n° 6.

-Merci.

Hermione se rendit sur le quai n° 6 pendant que Ron et Ginny restèrent auprès de Suzan Christow. Jerry Pelington était un homme très grand, avec des cheveux blonds virant sur le gris et une barbe hirsute. La ceinture de son pantalon faisait ressortir son ventre. Hermione s'approcha de lui et toussota pour que le contrôleur s'aperçoive de sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je me demandai si vous aviez vu ce jeune homme dans la journée d'hier ?

-Faites voir.

Le contrôleur regarda la photo attentivement et finit par dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

-Vous savez, il passe tellement de gens chaque jour, on ne remarque que ceux qui sortent de l'ordinaire par leur apparence.

-Je vous remercie quand même.

Hermione tourna les talons et s'apprêta à rejoindre ses deux amis.

-Attendez !

C'était le contrôleur qui la rappelait. Hermione se retourna, avec l'espoir que celui-ci se souvenait d'avoir vu Harry.

-Oui ?

-C'est ma soeur qui vendait les billets. Je vais vous donnez son adresse, peut-être qu'elle s'en souviendra, elle.

-Je l'espère.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche droite de sa veste et écrivit.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

-Allez-y.

-Pourquoi recherchez-vous cet homme ? C'est un criminel ?

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est…sa mère. Elle est tombée gravement malade et va mourir. Seulement, il est parti en congé hier. Vous comprenez que je veuille les réunir une dernière fois ?

-C'est tout naturel. Voilà, dites à ma soeur que vous venez de ma part. Et passez lui mon bonjour.

-D'accord. Bonne journée, monsieur Pelington.

-Merci et, bonne chance.

Hermione rejoignit les deux autres. Elle leur raconta en quelques mots ce que lui avait dit Pelington. Puis, après avoir trouvé un endroit où personne ne pouvait la voir, elle transplana dans une petite ruelle à côté de la maison de la soeur de Pelington, Laura Smith.

C'était une grande maison aux murs blancs, comme toutes les maisons de cette rue, avec deux étages. Il y avait un jardin avec un petit potager. Hermione sonna à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fille de 3 ou 4 ans lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour, lui dit Hermione.

-Bonzour.

-Je pourrai parler à ta maman, s'il te plait ?

-MAMAN ! Y A UNE DAME QUI VEUT TE PARLER !

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année arriva. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que Pelington. Elle portait une robe blanche sans manches lui arrivant aux genoux. Elle regarda Hermione avec surprise.

-Mrs Smith ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Helenka, tu veux bien mettre la table, s'il te plait, dit-elle à sa petite fille.

-Oui, maman.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-C'est votre frère, Mr Jerry Pelington, qui m'a conseillé d'aller vous voir.

-Je vous en prie, entrez.

Hermione entra dans un salon ressemblant presque en tout point à celui des Dursley. À part que la cheminée n'était pas condamnée. Laura Smith lui montra un fauteuil où Hermione s'assit.

-Votre frère m'a dit que vous vendiez les billets, hier.

-C'est exact.

-Je me demandai si vous aviez vu ce jeune, dit-elle en sortant la photo de Harry.

-Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Il avait l'air pressé, je dirai même inquiet.

-Quel train a-t-il pris ?

-Pour aller à Bexhill.

-Je vous remercie infiniment.

-Ce n'est rien. Pourquoi le recherchez-vous ?

-Sa mère va mourir et elle voudrait le voir une dernière fois avant de mourir.

-Je comprends.

Hermione revint à la gare prévenir Ginny et Ron. Ginny acheta les billets. Leur train était pour le lendemain alors ils décidèrent de dormir au _Chaudron Baveur_. Le lendemain, Ron réveilla les deux filles à 7 heures car leur train était à 8 heures. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner et transplanèrent à la gare. Ils arrivèrent à la gare un quart d'heure avant le départ du train. Ils montèrent directement dans le train.

Hermione lisait un livre et Ron jouait avec un stylo. Quand à Ginny, elle s'endormit quelques minutes après le départ. Le contrôleur vint vérifier les billets une demi-heure avant Bexhill. Hermione lui demanda s'il travaillait dans le même train il y a deux jours.

-Je crois bien que non, miss.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Voici nos billets.

La dernière ligne droite se passa sans grand problème, à part les habituelles disputes de Hermione et Ron.

à leur arrivée à Bexhill, Hermione se rendit tout de suite au guichet pour montrer la photo de Harry. L'homme au guichet lui fit signe que non mais l'envoya voir un certain Paul Beltford, le collègue normalement chargé des billets ce jour-là. Celui-ci devait sûrement travailler à son restaurant, _Le Paris_. Ce fut Ginny qui fut chargé de l'interroger pendant qu'Hermione et Ron iraient voir si Harry n'avait pas pris un bateau pour la France. Hermione fit un double de la photo de Harry grâce à un sort et Ginny put partir interroger Paul Beltford.

-On se retrouve dans trois heures ici ! lui cria Hermione.

Ginny fit un signe de main pour montrer qu'elle avait bien entendu. Elle se balada dans l'avenue tout en cherchant le restaurant. C'était un grand bâtiment de briques recouvert de plâtre blanc, qui faisait aussi hôtel. Ginny y entra et alla interroger le barman pour se renseigner.

-Je cherche Paul Beltford.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-J'ai des questions à lui poser.

-Vous êtes flic ?!

-Non, pourquoi ? J'ai l'air d'un flic.

-Alors, vous êtes quoi ?

-Étudiante. Je veux juste retrouver un de mes amis. Sa mère va mourir et aimerai le revoir avant. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre. Je me trompe ?

-Attendez deux secondes.

Le barman passa une porte et revint quelques avec un homme assez obèse. Ginny devina qu'il s'agissait de Paul Beltford. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle serra avec un peu de dégoût. Puis, il la fit entrer dans la salle qu'il avait aménagée comme bureau. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en face de Beltford.

-Monsieur Beltford, je voudrais savoir si vous aviez vu ce jeune, pendant votre service, il y a de jour. Parce que sa mère…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas assuré mon service il y a deux jours.

-Mais, votre collègue a dit que c'était vous qui…

-C'est vrai mais j'avais autre chose à faire. C'est un de mes amis qui m'a remplacé.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il ne travaille pas à la gare en temps normal. Nous avons échangé nos identités le temps d'une journée. Vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas très légal.

-Je m'en doute. Mais je peux vous promettre que je serai très discrète. Je vous en prie, dites-moi qui c'est.

-Bon, très bien. Il s'appelle Davis Williams. Voici son adresse.

Il lui donna un petit bout de papier avec écrit le nom de son ami ainsi que son adresse. Ginny remercia Beltford et partit. Elle chercha la rue où habitait Williams pendant une heure. Elle eut faim et chercha dans ses poches si elle avait de l'argent moldu. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'en avait pas. Alors, elle prit un bout de papier et le transforma en un billet moldu. Puis elle entra dans un restaurant et commanda à manger.

Après s'être rassasiée, Ginny paya et en profita pour demander au serveur où était la rue qu'elle cherchait. Celui-ci la renseigna et pour lui faciliter la tâche, il lui dessina un plan sur une serviette du restaurant et lui souhaita bonne chance.

Grâce à ça, elle trouva facilement l'adresse de Williams.

&------------------------------&

Hermione et Ron se rendirent au port. De là, ils arrêtèrent les patients pour leur demander où on pouvait acheter des billets pour partir en bateau.

-Est-ce que ce jeune homme a acheté un billet ? demanda Hermione.

-Je n'en sais rien. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il en sortant un gros classeur avec écrit registre dessus.

-Potter.

-Nous avons deux Potter, miss.

-Harry. Harry Potter.

-Ah, non, miss, je suis désolé. Personne de ce nom n'est venu acheter des billets.

-Sur combien de jours avez-vous regardez ?

-Un mois.

-Je vous remercie quand même. Au revoir.

&-------------------------------&

Williams habitait dans une maison tombant en ruines. Le toit avait plusieurs trous et il manquait plusieurs planches aux murs. Ginny toqua à la porte qui craqua et tomba sous le choc. Elle entra.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-C'est Paul Beltford qui m'a conseillé de venir vous voir. J'ai besoin d'un renseignement. Il m'a dit que vous aviez échangé vos identité le temps d'une journée…

-J'étais sûr qu'il me vendrait ! Le sale porc !

-Pas exactement. Je cherche un de mes amis. Je me demandai si vous l'aviez vu.

Elle sortit la photo que Williams lui arracha presque des mains.

-Si je m'en souviens ! Il avait complètement perdu. Je me suis même foutu de lui.

Il partit dans un fou rire et Ginny dut prendre sur elle-même pour ne pas lui jeter un sort. Quand il se fut calmé, il reprit.

-Il m'a demandé où on achetait les billets pour prendre un bateau.

-Merci, ça suffira.

-J'espère que vous le retrouverez.

-Je l'espère aussi, murmura Ginny parlant plus pour elle même que pour répondre à Williams.

Ginny rejoignit le point de rendez-vous. Hermione et Ron étaient déjà là. Ils affichaient une déçu. Ginny leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait appris mais Ron lui répondit presque sèchement que Harry n'avait acheté aucun billet.

-Vous en êtes sûrs ?

-Oui, il n'avait pas son nom dans… Que je suis bête ! Harry a évidemment utilisé un pseudonyme !

-Oui, mais lequel ?

-J'en ai aucune idée.

-Peut-être Sirius Black.

-On a qu'à vérifier.

Ils retournèrent au registre et demandèrent si un Sirius Black avait pris un billet.

-Non, aucun Sirius Black.

-Alors peut-être Remus Lupin ? essaya Ron.

-Non plus.

-James Potter ? entreprit Hermione.

-Pas que je sache.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire le prénom des deux Potter ? demanda Ginny.

-Bien sûr. Il y a Miliana Potter et Sirius Potter.

-Quand Sirius Potter a-t-il acheté les billets ?

-Il y a deux jours.

-Pour la France, c'est ça ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit.

-Alors, où ?

-Pour les Etats-Unis.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-C'est ce qui est marqué.

-Pour quelle ville ?

-On ne part que pour une seule ville, ici : Virginia Beach.

-On prend trois places pour le prochain bateau pour Virginia Beach.

Ils payèrent et Ginny les conduisit dans l'hôtel de Beltford. Ils prirent deux chambres : une double pour Hermione et Ginny et une simple pour Ron.

Le lendemain matin, ils reçurent la réponse de Dumbledore. Il leur demandait où ils étaient et si Harry allait bien.

Hermione écrivit rapidement une réponse. Ils étaient à Bexhill mais ils partaient pour Virginia Beach. Oui, Harry allait bien, eux aussi. Ils maîtrisaient la situation, Dumbledore pouvait être tranquille.

Puis, ils prirent place dans le bateau. Le voyage dura deux jours. Ils co-habitaient dans la même cabine. Ron avait le mal de mer et Ginny restait avec lui. Hermione essaya de parler avec le capitaine mais en vain. Ce fut une heure avant leur arrivée qu'elle put enfin lui parler. Comme avec les autres, elle lui montra la photo de Harry et lui demanda s'il se rappelait de lui. Le capitaine fit un signe affirmatif et retourna dans sa cabine.

Ce fut avec soulagement que Ron mit pied à terre.

* * *

Finit ! Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas beaucoup plus long que l'autre mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai rajouter.

N'oublier pas de me laisser quelques reviews !


	4. Où en sont les autres?

**Anna Potter :** merci beaucoup ! Ils ne devraient pas trouver Harry avant beaucoup de chapitres. Je pense que l'histoire serait moins intéressante si Harry était retrouvé tout de suite.

**virg05 **: merci de continuer de lire ma fic et de la reviewer !

C'est un chapitre beaucoup plus court que les autres tout simplement parce que je fais un break dans la recherche faite par Ginny, Hermione et Ron, et que je me tourne vers les autres persos importants de l'histoire. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Chapitre 3 : Où en sont les autres ?

Dumbledore réfléchissait, assis sur un fauteuil vert pomme devant son bureau, les bras croisés. Il avait sous les yeux la réponse d'Hermione mais il n'était pas satisfait. Il savait que quelque chose clochait. Hermione devait mentir, tout cela n'était pas possible. Mais peut-être que son instinct se trompait, peut-être que tout cela était vrai. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il avait fait appelé Minerva McGonagall. Il l'attendait depuis maintenant une heure, car elle finissait une mission pour l'Ordre. Quoiqu'il en soit, Dumbledore avait peur de la réponse qu'elle trouverait : si Hermione mentait, si Harry s'était en fait enfuit et qu'il était quelque part dans le monde, Voldemort s'empresserait de le retrouver à leur place et le combat final aura lieu beaucoup trop. Harry ne s'étant pas encore assez entraîné, Voldemort gagnerait à coup sûr et ce serait la fin de tout. Il n'y aura plus de moldus, plus de sorciers non « pur » et plus de sorciers contre Voldemort. Tout cela était inamissible. Si, comme il le croyait, Harry s'était bel et bien enfuit, alors il le rechercherait lui-même. Hermione, Ginny et Ron n'était sûrement pas qualifié pour ce genre de recherche et, de plus, ils seront vite repérés, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Albus ?

-Ah, Minerva, vous voilà enfin. J'aimerai que vous me rendiez un petit service.

&-----------------------------&

Dans la maison des Jeudusort, Voldemort parlait avec son fidèle, Peter Pettigrow, d'un sujet qui le préoccupait beaucoup. Depuis quelques temps, Potter n'utilisait pas la magie. Cela cachait quelque chose, peut-être Dumbledore avait-il trouvé une solution autre que la magie pour le détruire, lui, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard ! Il fallait mettre un terme à cette guerre entre sorciers et se consacrer au massacre des moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbes. Pour cela, il lui suffisait de tuer ce misérable Potter. Plus il attendait, plus Potter avait des chances en plus de gagner ce combat. Il fallait le trouver. Son lien avec Potter ne lui permettait pas de le repéré, juste de voir le décor de la cachette de celui qui avait gâcher sa vie, son pouvoir.

Pettigrow le sortit de ses pensées en couinant que Lucius Malefoy avait des bonnes nouvelles.

-Eh bien, Qeudver, fait-le entrer au lieu de me pleurnicher sur la jambe, dit-il en repoussant d'un coup de pied l'homme miteux et en le regardant avec mépris et dédain.

Malefoy entra en poussant la porte avec force. Il s'avança vers son maître et, à quelques mètres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'agenouilla et baissa la tête en signe de soumission totale.

-Maître, nous avons intercepté une lettre de la Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter. Il paraît que Potter fait un voyage, seulement suivit par la Sang-de-Bourbe et de deux autres sorciers minables. J'ai envoyé des hommes pour vérifier ces dires et pour intercepter les trois gardes du corps de Potter.

&------------------------------&

Harry savait que Hermione, Ginny et Ron le suivait, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait un jour d'avance. Ses connexions avec Voldemort étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et cela le fatiguait. Mais il était inquiets pour ses amis : Voldemort projetait de les attaquer, il fallait les prévenir. Il écrivit une courte lettre et envoya Hedwige.

* * *

Voilà, je l'avais dit, c'est très court mais le plus important est que ça vous plaise !!! 


	5. Les Etats Unis, la côte Est

virg05 : merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite.

Anna Potter : arrête, ta fic est aussi bien que la mienne (peut-être même mieux). Je pense que ma fic a certain défaut (personne n'est parfait) mais ils sont sûrement très petit pour que personne ne les voit (là, j'essaye d'être modeste. J'espère que j'ai convaincu tout le monde!). Une dernière chose : MERCI !

Je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard mais j'ai des excuses et des bonnes. Alors, la première, c'est que j'avais mon brevet blanc et la deuxième c'est que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents.

Chapitre 4 : Les Etats-Unis, la côte Est

Hermione, Ginny et Ron avaient passé la nuit dans un petit hôtel du port et voyageaient maintenant dans autocar vers Philadelphie. Leur enquête les avait d'abord mis sur la piste d'une petite ville du nom de Portsmouth mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Ils étaient donc revenus à Virginia Beach et avaient repris leur enquête au début. Finalement, ils découvrirent que Harry vagabondait dans les rues de Philadelphie.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils roulaient et les deux filles dormaient pendant que Ron lisait une bande dessinée sorcier. L'autocar s'arrêta enfin à Charlottesville. Ron réveilla sa soeur et Hermione d'un petit coup sec sur l'épaule droite de chacune et ils descendirent de l'autocar pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ils marchaient dans la rue principale quand Hermione poussa un petit cri à peine inaudible mais assez pour que Ron l'entende.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Hedwige.

-Tu dérailles complètement.

-Non, elle a raison. Regarde !

En effet, la jolie chouette blanche de leur ami commun descendait vers eux. Elle s'arrêta sur l'épaule de Ron qui détacha l'enveloppe des pattes de la chouette.

_Faites attention, Voldemort a envoyé des hommes vous attaquer._

_Harry_

Juste à ce moment-là, ils entendirent des cris de terreur venant de derrière. Ron entraîna les deux filles avec lui dans une ruelle.

-Combien sont-ils ? demanda-t-il.

-Une dizaine, peut-être une vingtaine. Je n'en sais rien.

-On va être dépassé en nombre.

-C'est sûr qu'il nous faudrait de l'aide. Mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait en avoir. De toute façon, on n'a pas trop le choix, il faut aller se battre. On ne va quand même pas rester ici à attendre qu'ils aient fini de massacrer tous ces pauvres moldus ! répliqua Hermione en s'élançant dans la rue principale, sa baguette en main.

Ron parut abasourdi. Ginny le frappa d'un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Puis, elle rejoignit Hermione bientôt suivit de Ron. Tout trois essayèrent de limiter les morts mais les Mangemorts étaient trop nombreux. Hermione et Ron s'en sortait assez bien mais Ginny commençait à être en difficulté. Le Mangemort avec qui elle se battait envoya sa baguette à 3 mètres d'elle et la força à reculer. Bientôt, elle toucha le mur et ne put plus le faire. Le Mangemort se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et pointa sa baguette sur Ginny. Il ouvrit la bouche et tomba à genoux. Sa main lâcha sa baguette et il s'étala de tout son long aux pieds de Ginny. Il y avait un poignard dans son dos. Ginny chercha du regard qui avait tué le Mangemort. Elle vit une silhouette disparaître dans une ruelle sombre. Elle tourna sa tête pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait l'attaquer et Ginny entraperçut son visage, à moitié caché par l'ombre de la ruelle.

Ginny reprit ses esprits et regarda autour d'elle. Au milieu des nombreux morts moldus, Ron et Hermione étaient en mauvaises postures : les Mangemorts formaient un cercle où ses deux compagnons étaient au milieu. Ginny savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance mais, pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait tomber son frère et sa meilleure amie. Elle allait ramasser sa baguette mais quelqu'un lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide, Miss Weasley ?

-Professeur McGonagall !

-Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient là, ainsi que plusieurs Aurors. Les Mangemorts étaient maintenant en nombre inférieur et tous, sans exception, s'enfuir en transplanant. Ginny courut vers Hermione et Ron, tous deux en très mauvais état. Ron la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'Hermione allait à la rencontre de Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore, comment avez-vous su que nous étions en difficulté ?

-J'ai mené ma petite enquête. J'avais le pressentiment que vous ne disiez pas la vérité et j'avais raison. Mais pour être sûr, j'ai demandé à Minerva d'aller à Beltford et elle découvrit que vous ne suiviez pas Harry de près mais que vous le cherchiez. J'aurais aimé que vous soyez franche avec moi, Hermione.

-Harry ne voulait pas que vous sachiez. Et puis, je ne vous ais pas vraiment menti. Dans ma lettre, j'ai dit que nous suivions Harry, or c'est ce que nous faisons, avec un peu de retard.

-Pourquoi Harry s'est-il enfuit ?

Hermione sortit d'une de ses poches la lettre de Harry que Dumbledore lut avec attention. À la fin de sa lecture, il fronça les sourcils.

-Je vois. Eh bien, je pense que nous ne vous serons d'aucune aide dans cette recherche. Harry a été très habile sur sa fuite. Si toute fois, Voldemort venait à vous attaquer une nouvelle fois, prenez cette boule dans votre main et serrez-là.

Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une petite boule colorée de dégradés de bleus et la mit dans la main de Hermione.

-Comme ça, l'Ordre sera tout de suite prévenus et nous pourrons venir vous aider sans aucune minute de retard.

-Merci.

&----------------------------------&

Lucius Malefoy hésitait depuis quelques minutes à prévenir son Maître de son échec. Finalement, il toqua sur la grande porte en bois ancien. Ce fut Pettigrow qui lui ouvrit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil de mépris à celui-ci et entra. Il s'agenouilla à quelques mètres du grand Mage noir et ne releva pas la tête pour lui parler.

-Alors, Malefoy, qu'ont découverts mes Mangemorts ?

-Rien, Maître.

-Pourquoi ?

Lucius déglutit bruyamment.

-L'Ordre du Phénix les a arrêté alors qu'ils allaient réussir leur mission.

-Vraiment ?

-Ils étaient supérieurs en nombre, il y avait aussi des Aurors…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de stupides excuses, Malefoy !

-Mais, Maître…

-Tais-toi ! Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui ont échoué ?

-Maître, je vous en supplie, pas ça ! Maître, s'il vous plait !

&----------------------------------&

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient lancés des sortilèges d'Amnésie aux moldus survivants. Ginny observa attentivement toutes les figures des moldus mais ne vit pas celle de son mystérieux sauveur. Elle regarda les visages des morts mais ne le vit pas non plus. Il était encore en vie et savait tout sur elle et ses amis.

Les membres de l'Ordre repartirent et Hermione, Ginny et Ron montèrent dans le car qui continua son chemin vers Philadelphie. Ils voyagèrent pendant trois jours et arrivèrent à Philadelphie au milieu du quatrième jour. Entre temps, Hermione avait renvoyé Hedwige à Harry avec une lettre lui disant que tous trois étaient sains et saufs.

À Philadelphie, Ginny et Ron furent impressionnés mais Hermione haussait les épaules en disant :

-Et vous n'avez pas encore vu New York.

Ils s'installèrent dans un petit hôtel pas cher et commencèrent leur recherche. Ils parcoururent ainsi en long et en large la ville pendant deux jours avant de trouver quelqu'un ayant vu Harry. C'était un clochard qui dormait sous un pont depuis quatre ou cinq ans et eux avait plutôt cherché dans les personnes modestes ou assez riches.

C'était par hasard qu'ils l'avaient trouvés. Ron commençait à désespérer et s'était assis sur le rebord du pont. Hermione se mit en colère et lui avait donné un coup de poing plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu et Ron tomba à la renverse dans l'eau gelée. Le clochard avait plongé et ramena Ron sur la terre ferme. Celui-ci se débattit de l'emprise du clochard après avoir sentit l'infecte odeur d'alcool du pauvre homme. Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent en courant et pendant que Ginny séchait Ron avec un sort, Hermione occupait le clochard en lui demandant, sans grand espoir, si il avait vu Harry.

-Ce type est un Saint ! cria-t-il à tue tête.

Hermione essaya de le faire taire mais sans résultat. Finalement, elle s'énerva et lui donna une claque. Une grosse trace rouge représentant la main de la jeune sorcière resta sur la joue de l'homme.

-Est-ce que vous allez enfin vous taire ?

L'homme fit un signe de la tête, montrant qu'il allait le faire. Il ressemblait maintenant à un petit chiot apeuré.

-Quand l'avez-vous vu ?

-Il y a deux jours. Il m'a demandé où le car pour New York partait. Je lui ais répondus et pour ma remercier, il m'a donné sa valise avec plein de nourriture et de vêtements chauds.

-Ce n'était pas si difficile, non ?

-Non, miss.

-Bon, alors, où se trouve l'endroit pour aller à New York ?

Le clochard lui indiqua sur le plan que lui présenta Hermione et ils prirent congé de cet homme empestant l'alcool pour se rendre à la station de cars où ils achetèrent trois billets pour New York. Ils partirent le soir même, Hermione ayant le « mal du pays ».

&----------------------------------&

-Crabbe, Goyle, j'aimerais que vous continuez la mission que votre compatriote Malefoy vient de réduire à un échec cuisant. Suivez les amis de Potter pour qu'il vous aime à ce petit morveux. Et là, vous m'appellerez.

Les deux Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent pour montrer leur obéissance totale au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis, ils sortirent à reculons.

&-----------------------------------&

Le voyage de Philadelphie à New York dura quatre jours. Ron commençait à en avoir marre de ces voyages en car et ne cessait de râler.

-On ne pourrait pas transplaner ?

-Je te l'ais déjà dis, Ron, c'est NON !

-Dis-moi au moins pourquoi !

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que Harry a pu s'arrêter dans une petite ville avant New York et qu'on n'a pas le droit à une autre erreur. On a assez de retard comme ça !

-Eh bien Harry a du aussi prévoir ton magnifique sens des recherches et il doit savoir que tu feras tout ce qu'il faut !

-Et comment veux-tu transplaner au milieu de tout ces moldus ?

-Je ne voudrais pas interrompre cette discussion mais vous parlez beaucoup trop forts et comme l'a si bien dit Hermione, nous sommes au milieu de moldus et je suis à peu près certaine que très peu d'entre eux savent ce qu'est transplaner et ignorent que les moldus, c'est eux.

Ginny avait eut raison d'intervenir car la plupart des gens présent dans le car les regardaient comme des animaux dans un zoo ou des trapézistes dans un cirque. Hermione et Ron rougirent, le visage de Ron égalant presque la couleur de ses cheveux, et se turent jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Quand ils arrivèrent à New York, Ron descendit presque en courant sous le regard amusé de sa petite soeur. Hermione, elle, serra les lèvres. Dans cette posture, elle ressemblait étrangement à Minerva McGonagall ce qui faisait toujours rire les deux Weasley. Ils décidèrent de prendre un petit appartement car Hermione pensait que, à New York, soit les hôtel était chers, soit ils étaient sans hygiènes.

Cette fois-ci, ils commencèrent par les clochards et ce fut une erreur. Ils perdurent une semaine. Les rapports entre Hermione et Ron se dégradaient, à force d'échecs. À la fin de la semaine, ils se couchèrent tous les deux très tôt, sous l'influence de Ginny qui commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de leurs incessantes disputes. Ginny lisait le journal, dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose à propos de Harry mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien que le survivant ne se ferait pas remarquer. Elle s'endormit très vite, sa tête sur le journal.

Ginny fut réveillée par Hermione qui retirait avec violence le journal de dessous la tête de Ginny.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Regarde !

_Il y a deux semaines, dans Wall Street, un mystérieux inconnu à sauver les nombreux passagers d'un bus qui a failli s'écraser contre un mur. Personne ne sait comment il a fait mais, grâce à lui, de nombreuses vies ont été sauvés et nous le remercions de tout notre cœur._

_Paul Kelpiens_

-Je suis sûre que c'est Harry. Je vais aller interroger ce journaliste. Reste ici avec Ron.

Hermione s'habilla rapidement et sortit à toute vitesse. Juste à ce moment-là, Ron se leva et entra dans la cuisine où Ginny avait fait du café, à l'aide d'un sort, bien évidemment.

-Hermione dort encore ?

-Non, elle est partie interroger un journaliste.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Elle est persuadée que c'est Harry la personne dont parle cet article, répondit-elle en tendant le journal à son frère.

&-----------------------------------&

Hermione entra dans le bureau du journaliste Paul Kelpiens. C'était un grand homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés, aux yeux vert émeraude, au nez camus et aux lèvres fines, se voyant à peine. Malgré cela, il devait avoir à peine 24 ans. Hermione s'assit sur une chaise qu'il lui montra et, sans laisser au jeune journaliste le temps de parler, elle sortit la photo de Harry et la posa sur la table. Paul Kelpiens regarda la photo avec intérêt et sourit.

-Où avez-vous trouvez cette photo ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Est-ce que c'est lui qui a sauvé ces personnes dans le bus ?

-Il ressemble beaucoup au portrait robot qu'une des victimes a fait.

-Je vous remercie.

Hermione se leva et sortit. Elle sortit de l'immeuble mais fut retenus par Paul Kelpiens.

-Vous connaissez cet homme ?

-Peut-être.

-J'aimerai savoir son nom.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ainsi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me rendre mon bras, il faut que je parte.

-Très bien. Mais je ne vais pas en rester là, Miss... ?

-Au revoir, monsieur Kelpiens.

Hermione dégagea son bras et laissa perplexe le journaliste. Dès qu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir, elle sortit de poche un petit bout de papier qu'elle avait volé dans le bureau de Kelpiens où il était écrit le nom et l'adresse d'une des victimes de l'accident.

&-----------------------------------&

-Mrs Parker ?

-C'est moi.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis une amie de celui qui vous a sauvé.

-Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie.

Mrs Parker était une femme d'âge mûre, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron. Elle avait la jambe droite dans un plâtre, sûrement à cause de l'accident pensa Hermione.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Pour tout vous dire, madame, je n'en sais rien. Il a eut des problèmes avec ses parents et depuis, on ne l'a pas revu. Mais, le problème est que sa mère va mourir et qu'il faut absolument le retrouver avant que cela n'arrive.

-Je comprends tout à fait.

-Madame, j'ai besoin de savoir s'il est venu vous voir après l'accident et, si oui, ce qu'il vous a demandé ou dit. C'est très important.

-Il est venu me voir deux jours après que je sois rentrée de l'hôpital. Il a pris de mes nouvelles et nous avons discuté toute l'après-midi. J'ai voulu l'inviter à dîner mais il a refusé disant qu'il devait partir le soir même pour Boston.

-Je vous remercie infiniment, Mrs Parker. Vous ne savez pas à quel point votre précieuse information peut nous servir.

-J'espère que vous le retrouverez.

-Merci, de la part de sa mère, merci beaucoup.

-Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas. Je lui dois ma vie, et ça, c'est beaucoup, croyez-moi.

-Je le sais. Maintenant, si je veux arriver à tant, il faut que j'y aille.

-D'accord. Bonne chance.

-Merci encore. Au revoir.

&-----------------------------------&

Hermione acheta trois billets de train pour Boston et revint à l'appartement. Ginny et Ron déjeunaient tranquillement en lisant le journal.

-Alors ? demanda Ginny.

-Nous partons pour Boston.

-Encore en car, je suppose.

-En train, Ron, en train. Ça prendra que huit heures.

-Que huit heures ! Parce que pour toi, c'est peu ?

-Comparer à trois ou quatre jours, oui.

&-----------------------------------&

Arrivés à Boston, ils prirent une chambre d'hôtel à bas prix puis se promenèrent dans la grande ville. Ron n'arrêtait pas de se retourner et cela agaça très vite Hermione. Elle lui lança d'abord un regard noir, puis comme Ron continuait à tourner la tête toutes les minutes, elle finit par exprimer son exaspération.

-Ron, est-ce que tu vas enfin cesser de te retourner ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'on nous suit.

-Tu es seulement paranoïaque !

-Je t'assure que…

-Ron, arrête de t'imaginer des choses qui ne sont pas et regarde devant toi avant que je m'énerve pour de bon.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais quand on se fera attaquer, ne viendra pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

-Et si on rentrait, intervint Ginny. Je suis épuisée et j'aimerai aller me coucher.

-Bonne idée.

Ils se couchèrent mais Ron ne dormit pas. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit quelqu'un transplaner.

-Hermione, je viens de voir un Mangemort !

-C'était sûrement un rêve, répondit celle-ci d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Non, je suis sûr que…

-Laisse-moi dormir, Ron.

Ron soupira mais se recoucha quand même. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il prépara le petit-déjeuner pour les deux filles et sortit, décidé à prouver ses dires. Il laissa un mot à côté du café et descendit. Il rencontra le gérant de l'hôtel et ils discutèrent un bon moment. Ron lui montra la photo de Harry qu'il avait emprunté à Hermione.

-Il est venu ici et m'a demandé de vous dire d'arrêter les recherches.

-Et si on n'accepte pas ?

-Revenez ce soir et je vous le dirai.

-D'accord.

-Alors, à ce soir, rouquin.

Ron se balada dans l'avenue et chercha s'il y avait des traces de magie dans le quartier grâce à un sort. Il eut confirmation de ce qu'il avait vu : quelqu'un avait bien transplané la nuit d'avant. Il rentra raconter cela à Ginny et prouver à Hermione que, pour une fois, elle avait tord.

-Ça ne prouve rien, Ron. Si cela se trouve, c'était un membre de l'Ordre chargé de nous surveiller pour nous défendre en cas d'attaque.

-Où alors, c'est un Mangemort qui nous suit pour qu'on le mène à Harry !

-C'est possible.

-Ah !

-Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le cas. As-tu autre chose à nous dire ?

-Non !

Ginny crut bon de complimenter son frère pour le petit-déjeuner, cela détendrait l'atmosphère.

-C'est gentil de nous avoir fait le petit-déj'.

-De rien. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai voulu vous faire plaisir. Mais on dirait que ça ne plait pas à tout le monde.

-Pas du tout, j'ai trouvé ça très sympa de ta part.

-Pourquoi « de ma part » ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable d'être serviable et de bonne humeur ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais puisque tu le prends comme ça.

&-----------------------------------&

Le soir venu, Ron revint voir le gérant. Il avait laissé Hermione et Ginny chercher des traces de Harry pendant que lui rattrapait sa nuit.

-Après Boston, il est allé à Chicago.

-Merci. Euh, comment y est-il allé ?

-En train.

-Génial.

Ron acheta les billets et annonça sa victoire au deux filles.

-Bravo, Ron ! Mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir !

-Je ne savais pas si se réponse serait positive ou négative.

-Vraiment, Hermione, je pense que Ron a eut raison.

-À quelle heure est notre train ?

Ron sourit de satisfaction et donna à Hermione et Ginny leurs billets.

-C'est dans une demi-heure. On ferait mieux de se préparer.

Ron ramassa ses affaires et s'apprêta à les ranger dans sa valise mais Hermione le retint et lança un sort qui rangea toute la pièce.

-Tu commences à agir comme un moldu, toi !

-Ouais, à qui la faute ?

-Sûrement pas à moi.

-C'est bizarre, c'est justement à toi que je pensais.

-Je ne t'ai jamais empêché d'utiliser la magie !

-C'est ça.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

-Alors, pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

-C'est de moi dont tu parles ? Parce que…

-_Silencio _!

Ginny avait lancé ce sort sans s'en rendre compte. Hermione et Ron se calmèrent tout de suite et elle redonna à chacun sa voix.

-Excusez-moi, mais je n'en pouvais plus.

-C'est l'heure. Dépêchons-nous !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. 


	6. Les Etat Unis, de Chicago à Denver

**vir05** : merci. Pour le coup du Silencio, c'est grâce à ma petite soeur et mon frère qui n'arrête pas de se disputer, exactement comme Hermione et Ron, et il y a vraiment des jours où j'aimerai savoir faire ce sort !

**Lysbeth - Beriawen** : pour l'orthographe, ça m'arrive souvent de faire des fautes mais je me suis beaucoup améliorer depuis quelques années. Fallait voir avant, il y avait une faute à chaque mot ! Pour le verbe perdurer, tu m'apprends quelque chose. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait. C'est normal que ça ressemble un peu à Mlle Parker à la recherche de Jarod parce que c'est un rituel familial de regarder cette série. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Et merci pour ta review.

**Anna007 **: je sais que c'est assez long à la détente, mais cette fic sera sûrement assez courte et ne contiendra pas plus de 7 chapitres (+ le prologue) alors j'essaye de la rallonger au fur et à mesure (ça s'écrit bien comme ça ?). C'est dommage que tu sois pressé parce que, en ce moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi et, en plus, je dois me battre pour avoir l'ordi. Merci de continuer à me lire.

**diabella **: merci pour ton enthousiaste review. Ça fait plaisir.

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, j'aimerai rappeler que vendredi dernier, un grand acteur français est mort, Jacques Villeret, dont le premier film à succès fut _La soupe aux choux_ avec un autre grand du cinéma français, Louis de Funès. Il n'avait que 53 ans.

Voilà, après cette déprimante déclaration, je vous laisse à mon chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Les Etats-Unis, de Chicago à Denver

Hermione, Ginny et Ron arrivèrent à Chicago après un voyage de 4 heures. Là, ils prirent un hôtel et se reposèrent un peu. Ron avait toujours cette impression qu'on les suivait mais, ne pouvant pas le prouver, il préféra ne rien dire. Ginny se demandait comment tout cela allait finir, elle commençait à perdre espoir et se demandait s'ils retrouveraient Harry. Hermione ressentait une grande fatigue et elle s'endormit presque aussitôt. Ron et Ginny l'imitèrent et ils passèrent une nuit paisible, la première depuis la fuite de Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveilla le premier et prépara son petit-déjeuner avec de la magie, il commençait à en avoir marre de vivre comme un moldu. Sa soeur le rejoignit quelques minutes après et ils discutèrent jusqu'à midi. Pour la première fois depuis quelques années, Ron et Ginny s'amusèrent. Ils oublièrent Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ils oublièrent la fuite de Harry, la mort de leurs parents et ils oublièrent qu'ils étaient chez les moldus et que la magie était déconseillé.

Quand vint leur du repas de midi, Ginny commença à s'inquiéter. Hermione n'était toujours pas levée et ils avaient besoin d'elle pour trouver Harry.

-Pourquoi devrait-on s'inquiéter, Ginny ? Hermione était fatiguée, elle a juste besoin de sommeil. Tu te rappelles qu'un jour papa a dormi pendant deux jours ?

-Oui, mais en ce temps-là, on n'était pas dans une situation aussi critique !

-Relaxe, tout va bien. On peut se passer d'Hermione.

-Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûre !

-On est aussi intelligents qu'elle !

-Oui, mais pas aussi futé!

-Bien sûr que si !

-Elle est débrouillarde et c'est la seule d'entre nous qui sache se conduire comme un vrai moldu !

-Très bien, va la réveiller alors !

Ginny regarda son frère, qui commença à bouder comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Elle sortit de table et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement dans son lit et semblait calme. Ginny s'approcha d'elle, tout avait l'air normal.

-Hermione, il est midi. Il serait peut-être temps que tu te lèves, non ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et ne fit aucun geste. Ginny s'assit sur le lit et secoua légèrement son amie. Il n'y eut aucune réaction d'Hermione. Ginny la secoua un peu plus fort mais voyant que Hermione ne réagissait pas, elle la secoua de toutes ses forces. Aucun changement dans l'attitude d'Hermione, à part un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la dormeuse. Ginny paniqua et appela Ron. Elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas car il boudait. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre en essayant de paraître la plus calme possible.

-Ron ?

Ron répondit par un grognement.

-Ron, je n'arrive pas à réveiller Hermione. C'est assez bizarre. Elle ne réagit pas, on a l'impression qu'elle est devenue une statue.

-C'est encore une de tes blagues idiotes ! Cette fois, je ne marche pas.

-Est-ce que tu crois que c'est le moment de faire des blagues ! C'est très sérieux, elle est peut-être en train de mourir !

-Dramatise pas. Je vais aller la voir.

Pendant que Ron essayait de réveiller Hermione sans plus de succès que sa soeur, Ginny se rongeait les ongles d'inquiétude. Ron revint cramoisie.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-On va trouver Harry et on conduira Hermione chez Dumbledore.

-D'accord. J'écris à Dumbledore et on commence nos recherches.

-Après manger, il faut qu'on reprenne des forces.

-Tu n'es qu'un horrible goinfre !

Ginny écrivit une lettre expliquant tout ce qu'il savait sur le problème d'Hermione pendant que Ron prépara le repas. Ginny avala rapidement ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette mais Ron traînait.

-J'y vais. Je cherche dans le côté Ouest et toi, quand tu auras finit –si c'est avant que la nuit tombe, dans le côté Est. Ça marche ?

Ron fit « oui » de la tête. Ginny attrapa son manteau et partit en claquant la porte.

&-;&

Dumbledore reçut la lettre de Ginny deux heures après qu'elle l'ait envoyée.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Nous avons un problème, assez gros à mon avis. Depuis quelques jours, Hermione avait une grande fatigue. Hier, elle s'est endormie et depuis, Ron et moi n'arrivons pas à la réveiller. Nous aimerions beaucoup que vous nous donniez votre et, si possible, que vous l'emmeniez pour la soigner._

_Je vous en remercie d'avance,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Il appela Minerva McGonagall.

-Minerva, on dirait que nos jeunes amis ont quelques difficultés.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille les aider.

-Je vais y aller.

-Merci, Minerva.

-Ce n'est rien, Albus.

Elle s'apprêta à partir mais se retint.

-Albus ?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva ?

-Je tenais à vous prévenir que Severus a une piste.

-Une piste pour quoi ?

-Il a retrouvé le jeune Potter, enfin presque.

&-;&

Ginny revint dans leur chambre d'hôtel à 18 heures. Ron était revenu une heure avant et il l'attendait, assis dans un fauteuil.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai trouvé! Topeka !

-Hein !

-C'est une ville, idiot.

-Je le savais.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Ron lui envoya un coussin que Ginny arrêta avec un sort et le renvoya sur son frère.

-Tu as reçu une réponse de Dumbledore ?

-Non, désolé.

Ginny soupira.

-T'inquiète pas, il nous retrouvera. Après tout, c'est le grand Albus Dumbledore.

-Mmm…

-Allez, viens, on va dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny réveilla Ron de bonne heure. Elle paya la note de l'hôtel pendant que Ron habilla Hermione. Puis, ils partirent pour la gare, Ron portant Hermione. Le trajet dura 8 heures, pendant lesquelles ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle de Dumbledore. À Topeka, Ron prit une chambre et Ginny commença directement les recherches.

Elle ne trouva rien et décida de rejoindre Ron à l'hôtel. Hermione, toujours endormie, les réveilla tard dans la nuit. Elle s'agitait et poussait des gémissements. Ginny paniquait et Ron devint écarlate.

-Mais pourquoi Dumbledore n'est-il pas là quand on a besoin de lui ?

-Je ne peux pas rester ici une minute de plus, il faut que je sorte.

-Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule avec Hermione dans l'état où elle est !

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais… Si je retrouve la trace de Harry, on gagnera du temps, non ?

-Peut-être, je n'en sais rien.

-À tout à l'heure. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

-D'accord.

Ron sortit presque en s'enfuyant. Il ne chercha pas la trace de Harry, à peine sortit il l'avait oublié. Il se promena dans la nuit noir et fraîche, le vent dans la figure. Il s'assit sur un banc et resta là pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'au moment où un homme d'assez petite taille vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et le secoua.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il partait pour Denver.

-Vraiment ? Comment savez-vous que c'est de moi qu'il parlait ?

-Il a dit « un roux qui ne connaît pas la mode, vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper ».

-Et comment il était ?

-Chétif, cheveux en bataille, lunettes et, très surprenant, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

-Merci ! cria Ron en se levant et partit en courant.

Il rentra dans l'appartement et claqua la porte dans son élan. Ginny s'était endormie sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Hermione qui, entre temps, s'était calmée. Ron préféra ne pas réveiller sa soeur. Il se coucha et attendit le matin avant de tout lui dire.

-Ce que je ne comprends, lui dit-elle, c'est que soudainement Harry se mette à nous faciliter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ? On a retrouvé sa trace, c'est tout ce qui compte. On a plus qu'à acheter nos billets pour le prochain train allant à Denver et le tour est joué!

-Mouais. Je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant.

-Ginny, ne commence pas à faire ta Hermione.

-C'est bon, je cède.

Ginny et Ron partirent et arrivèrent 7 heures après être partis. Ginny commençait un ressentir un grand stress car ni Dumbledore ni un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ni un Auror ne montrait le bout de son nez. Ron essayait de la rassurer mais rien n'y faisait. Pourtant, arriver à Denver, ils furent accueillit par Minerva McGonagall.

-Alors, jeunes gens, vous vous êtes complètement trompé. Potter est en France.

-Quoi !

* * *

Voilà, j'aurais espéré faire un chapitre plus long mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre alors vous m'excuserez. Au prochain chapitre ! 


	7. Un réveil à Paris

**Anna007 **: Evidemment qu'il est à Paris ! La suite est arrivée vite, n'est-ce pas ? (Pour une fois, les lecteurs pourront être contents). Et le prochain chapitre arrive samedi !

Chapitre 6 : Un réveil à Paris

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Ce fut avec surprise qu'elle découvrit devant ses yeux des visages anxieux, ceux de ses amis et de Dumbledore. Et puis, elle se rendit compte que cette chambre n'était pas celle où elle s'était endormie la veille.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle pendant que tous soupiraient de soulagement.

À Paris. Harry nous a mené en bateau depuis le début, en fait, il est d'abord allé en Allemagne puis en Belgique et finalement en France, ici à Paris.

-Tout ce temps, il était en Europe !

-Exact, c'est grâce à Rogue, c'est lui qui a trouvé cette piste.

-Mais comment avez-vous fait tout ça en une nuit ?

-En une nuit ! Mais, Hermione, tu as dormi pendant près d'une semaine !

-Une semaine ? Tu es sûr, Ron ?

-On est TOUS sûrs !

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Dumbledore ?

-Tout à fait, Hermione. C'est un virus opérant seulement sur les sorciers. Vous étiez beaucoup trop stressée et fatiguée, ce qui a permis au virus de vous atteindre.

-Et Harry ? On l'a retrouvé ?

-Oui, on attendait votre réveil pour l'avertir de notre présence.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû.

-Oh si ! Je pense que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le résonner.

-Alors, allons-y tout de suite. Il ne faut pas perdre une minute de plus.

-Hermione, tu as l'air d'être épuisé. Te souviens-tu des rêves que tu as fait ?

-Ginny, je me sens très bien. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas contredire notre Hermione nationale ! s'exclama Ron.

Hermione se leva et mis tout le monde à la porte. Elle s'habilla et les rejoins. McGonagall était partit en éclaireur et elle apparut quelques minutes après.

-Potter est partit visiter la Tour Eifel.

-Très bien. Hermione, Ginny et Ron, allez-y. Si jamais ça tourne mal….

-Je l'utiliserais, coupa Hermione.

Ils partirent sur le champs et retrouvèrent Harry une demi-heure après. Celui-ci regardait dans le vide. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et les avait posé sur le rebord à côté de lui. Des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues.

-Harry ? interpella Ginny.

Il essuya ses larmes avec sa manche et remis ses lunettes.

-Je croyais mettre bien débrouiller en faisant ma fausse piste.

-C'était sans compter sur Rogue. Harry, il faut qu'on parle. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien de le faire ici, alors si on pouvait descendre.

Ils descendirent et allèrent dans l'équivalent français du Chemin de Traverse. Harry sortit un peigne de sa poche et aplatit ses cheveux de devant pour cacher sa cicatrice. Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café. Ron commanda pour tout le monde. Alors qu'Hermione allait commencer à parler à Harry, une dizaine de mangemorts apparut. Harry sortit sa baguette et Hermione comprit tout de suite ce qu'il allait faire.

-Harry, non ! Tu dois rester ici pour aider tous ces gens !

-Mais à quoi cela va servir ? Je ne fais que du mal autour de moi !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Si tu réussis à ne pas fuir, je suis sûre que tu arriveras à battre Voldemort !

À ce nom, plusieurs personnes frissonnèrent. Les Mangemorts redoublèrent leurs attaques. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il prit sa décision assez rapidement. Il brandit sa baguette et attaqua successivement chacun des Mangemorts. Hermione sourit et sortit sa baguette à son tour.

* * *

-Maître, je suis désolé. C'est cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe qui l'a convaincu de réagir. Ils sont vraiment très…

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, Lucius ! Queudver !

-Oui, Maître ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire.

-Maître, vous n'allez quand même pas…

-Eh si, je vais le faire.

-Maître, je ne voulais pas. Pensez à mon fils et à ma femme, Maître…

-IL FALLAIT Y PENSER AVANT, LUCIUS ! NE CROIS-TU PAS QUE JE PUISSE M'EN OCCUPER ?

-NON ! Maître, je vous en supplie. Ils n'ont rien fait, pourquoi les tuer ?

-Accepte ton destin, Lucius.

Un froid silence s'installa dans la grande pièce. Tous les Mangemorts présents retinrent leur souffle. Le Mage noir prit l'objet que Pettigrow lui tendait et l'appuya avec force sur le bras de son fidèle Mangemort qui poussa un cri résonnant dans toute la demeure. Lucius ouvrit de grands yeux totalement blancs et tomba sur le sol, raide mort. La réaction de son Maître fut un sourire, juste un sourire, montrant ses dents jaunes.

* * *

-Vous avez entendu ? demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry.

Ça me donne la chair de poule, murmura Ron. Je suis content que Ginny ne soit pas là.

-Tu es prêt, Harry ?

-Non, mais je ne le serais jamais. Tu as d'autres questions stupides ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Maintenant, allons-y.

* * *

Voilà, c'est assez court mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Le prochain chapitre est le dernier, alors profitez-en. 


	8. Pour des vies

**Anna007 **: je suis vraiment désolé mais ce chapitre ne sera pas long car je n'ai vraiment pas d'idées età mon avis, je ne pense pas que ce chapitre mérite d'être plus long. Mais, bien sûr, ce n'est que mon avis. Si tu juges qu'il est trop court et qu'il aurait mérité d'être un peu plus long et bien, pas de chance !

Chapitre 7 : Pour des vies

Harry, Ron et Hermione poussèrent la porte de la grande maison des Jeudusort et entrèrent à pas feutré. Ron sortit sa baguette et allait lancer un _Lumos_ mais Harry le retint en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Harry fit signe à Hermione de s'occuper des Mangemorts présent dans le rez-de-chaussée et il monta les escaliers avec Ron. Ron tremblait un peu et était presque mort de peur mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer et de soutenir Harry jusqu'au bout. Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, après avoir fouillé entièrement le premier, et ils entendirent la voix de Voldemort que Harry reconnut tout de suite.

-Maintenant, vous allez attaquer le refuge de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je veux que tous les hommes présents à cet étage y aille. Est-ce clair pour tous ?

-Oui, Maître, clamèrent en cœur les Mangemorts.

On entendit le bruit des transplanements des Mangemorts. Harry se tourna vers Ron, ses yeux emplis d'appréhension à l'idée de se battre avec Voldemort, son pire ennemi.

-Il sait que je suis là. Va rejoindre Hermione et revenez tous les deux au refuge de l'Ordre du Phénix pour soutenir les autres. Moi, j'ai un combat à faire.

-Bonne chance, Harry.

Ron descendit les escaliers, trouva Hermione et tous deux transplanèrent pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à te montrer, Potter ?

-Je suis là, Tom, je suis là.

-Je crois que c'est le dernier round.

-Exact.

-Finissons-en tout de suite, Potter, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Pourquoi es-tu si pressé de mourir, Tom ?

-Pressé de mourir ? Non, pressé de voir TA FIN, Potter !

Voldemort sortit sa baguette et lança un sort que Harry évita en plongeant sous une table. Harry prit sa baguette à la main et sortit de dessous la table, le regard rempli de haine. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutesà se toiser du regard. Ce fut Voldemort qui arrêta ce moment de répit qu'ils s'étaient accordés, en lançant un Adava Kedavra que Harry évita de justesse. Il riposta avec un _Stupéfix_ que Voldemort fit ricocher avec un _Protego_. Le combat dura ainsi toute la nuit. Et là, cela prit un nouveau tournant. Voldemort, qui jusque là avait été en difficulté, se ressaisit et mit Harry en difficulté. Voldemort le repoussa vers la fenêtre. Il continua d'avancer, forçant Harry à reculer. Harry voyait la fenêtre s'approcher dangereusement mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Son bras le faisait souffrir.

Voldemort lança un sort très puissant qui propulsa Harry à travers la fenêtre. Harry eut l'impression que sa chute ne s'arrêterait jamais, qu'il ne toucherait le sol que dans un siècle ou deux mais il ressentit un grand choc, il venait de toucher le sol. Voldemort transplana à l'endroit où Harry était tombé et regarda son ennemi mourir. Un grand cri de joie échappa à son cœur haineux. Il tourna les talons et alors qu'il montait les marches il ressentit quelque chose remplir tout son corps. Il se retourna et vit Harry la baguette à la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux, avec un regard de vainqueur même s'il savait qu'il allait mourir lui aussi. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il allait rejoindre ses parents, Sirius, et tous les autres. Il se sentait libre, libéré de toutes ses responsabilités.

Voldemort tomba à genoux et ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de respirer. Puis, il tomba sur le sol.

Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent deux heures après, bientôt rejointes par Ron. Ce fut eux qui trouvèrent le corps inanimé de Harry. Hermione et Ginny pleurèrent tandis que Ron devenait pâle. Hermione s'approcha du corps de Voldemort. Elle l'avait vu juste après le corps de Harry.

-Il est mort, prononça-t-elle lentement.

FIN

* * *

Un grand MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont lu. Et un encore plus GRAND MERCI à tous ceux et toutes celles m'ayant laissé des reviews ou qui m'en laisseront. J'espère que cette fic vous a plu et que je l'ai bien écrit. MERCI ENCORE !

V.Mirage


End file.
